La conversación
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: Después de los eventos de la entrevista con Nadja unos días después de que pelearon el coleccionista, ellos finalmente tienen una conversación. Una conversación que podría revelar un montón de secretos o al menos dar a los héroes una buena pista de como encontrar Hawk Moth.


Era de noche, una noche de patrol. Finalmente un pequeño descanso, después de la entrevista y Nadja. Aunque, esta conversación de patrol debió de pasar unos días antes, justo después de que Ladybug acusó erróneamente a Gabriel Agreste de ser Hawk Moth. Pero tenía que hacerse, antes que otra akuma pasara y la cosa se olvide. Ahora Adrien como Chat está corriendo en los techos hacia su punto de encuentro, listo para hablar, él se había prometido a sí mismo que le daría una oportunidad, porque ella no puede acusar a su padre sin ninguna prueba. Aunque, es raro, es incluso sospechosamente extraño que su padre tenga casi todo con el símbolo de la mariposa, eso tiene que ser una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto, Marinette, quién también se había transformado y yendo al punto de encuentro, estaba teniendo mucho que pensar, ella había dejado que el guardián tomara fotos del libro de hechizos, y devuelto a Gabriel. Ella casi no lo había pensado demasiado, pero ahora de seguro que había algo feamente intrigante. Después que vencieron al coleccionista, tcc la forma akuma de Gabriel, ellos se fueron como siempre por caminos separados. Ella regresó como Marinette para regresarlo y no sólo consiguió preguntar cómo lo consiguió, pero logró que Adrien regresara al colegio. De ahí, la siguiente vez que vio a Chat Noir fue contra desear bear, el mayordomo de Chloe, en la fiesta de Chloe. Aunque, desde esa noche, ella sigue sin poder creer que bailó con Adrien. Y luego, ella completamente se olvidó de la entrevista con Nadja era a la misma hora que obviamente ella tenía que hacer de niñera por Manon para ella. Felizmente, ella consiguió Alya que la ayude.

De todas formas, con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, este iba a ser el día que ella finalmente lo vería sin realmente acusando alguien erróneamente de ser Hawk Moth. Ella sabía que debía de encontrar una manera de explicar que pasó ese día, sin decir realmente sobre el guardián; aunque sabía que él sabía quién es Chat, eso no quiere decir que ella iba a decirle que ella sabe quién los eligió, ¿verdad?

Ambos héroes llegaron al mismo tiempo, y sin decir una palabra se sentaron uno junto al otro como normalmente hacen, antes del patrol y/o después de este. Y después de un momento de silencio fue Chat quien lo rompió.

"entonces, m'lady..."  
"Sí?"  
"sabes, he estado pensando en preguntarte tan pronto como peleamos el coleccionista, pero"  
"quieres saber la realidad del porqué pensé que él era Hawk Moth, ¿verdad?"  
"sí"-sonó un poco más frío de lo que quería  
"oh! estás b-bien?"  
"sí, lo siento, no quise responder de esa manera, pero sí Ladybug, necesito saber"  
"esta bien..."-toma una profunda respira y suspira-"verás, el otro día, encontré un libro… sí, un miraculous libro, no, espera… un libro de hechizos"  
"un libro de hechizos"-él repite en un susurro-" _no puede ser el mismo libro, o puede?_ "-pensó  
"sí, un libro de hechizos, o al menos eso fue..."  
"qué?"  
"lo que mi kwami me dijo?"  
"uh?"  
"estaba bien, Chat, esta es la verdad"-hace una pausa para controlarse a sí misma y continuar-"El otro día, vi un libro, bueno mi kwami lo vio y era en realidad _un_ libro...de alguien que conozco… pero de ahí vi que lo robo esta otra chica y mi kwami lo tomó y bueno era el libro de hechizos que esta otra persona, quién resulta ser quién nos eligió, estaba buscando"  
"espera, espera, espera un segundo Ladybug, ¿cuando pasó?"  
"oh bueno… recuerdas el accidente del akuma Volpina TCC Lila?"  
"sí cómo podría olvidarlo?"  
"bueno, yo la cause, recuerdas… me sigo sintiendo mal por ello… pero es que yo..."  
"no te gustan los mentirosos si lo recuerdo, tú me dijiste que quizás actuaste en frente del chico que a ella le gustaba y la avergonzarte"  
"yeah, y no estoy bien con eso, sabes..."  
"sí lo sé, entonces, tú viste este libro en ese momento?"  
"ah? oh sí, eso es… vi a Lila con el libro cuando ella vio Adrien acercándose ella simplemente tiró el libro a la basura y mi kwami lo obtuvo… ahí fue cuando también escuché sus mentiras sobre mí y..."  
"no pudiste controlarlo más..."  
"no..."  
"esta bien, entonces fuiste tú quién tenía el libro todo este tiempo… espera, dijiste que Lila lo tenía?"  
"oh yeah, como dije antes, vi que ella lo robó de un chico… de todas formas… eso no es relevante en este momento"  
"está bien, entonces qué pasó?"-preguntó-" _pensé que mi padre lo obtuvo de regreso de una compañera de clases… y que lo perdí, entonces Lila lo robó de mí…. y Ladybug lo obtuvo en el parque… pero escuché a Nathalie diciendo que una "admiradora"mía lo regresó, entonces…._ "  
"mmm… Chat?"  
"sí?"  
"estás seguro que estás bien?"  
"si, por qué, puedo preguntar, estás preocupada, bugaboo?"  
"hey, pussycat… te dije no más bugaboo… de todas formas, puedo ver que estás bien ahora, puedo continuar?"  
"oh por supuesto, mi lady"-le sonrió con una gran sonrisa  
"entonces, una vez que tuve el libro y bueno le accidente de Volpina pasó, mi kawami me guío hacia el que nos eligió"  
"espera, entonces hay alguien que sabe quien eres?"  
"hey, ni yo sabía hasta reciente… puedo?"  
"está bien, por favor mi lady continua"-le sonríe  
"está bien, entonces, fui donde está persona, y le expliqué que encontré el libro… pero él estaba pensado que quien sea que tenga el libro de hechizos debería además tener la mariposa y el pavo real miraculous"  
"espera… espera un segundo, por qué debería… espera un pavo real también?"  
"sí, él me dijo que cuando era joven, muchos años atrás, cometió un error y el libro con esos miraculous se perdieron para siempre… o al menos eso es lo que pensó"  
"hasta ahora"  
"exacto"  
"y como sabias que el libro bueno, estaba con Gabriel Agreste, estoy asumiendo que después de que está persona te dijo sobre los otros miraculous perdidos con el libro"  
"oh, yeah sobre eso, como dije el…. esta persona"  
"estás segura que no puedo saber quién es está persona? prometo no preguntarle sobre ti, sé que tú no lo las hecho y confió en ti como sé que tú confías en mí, ¿verdad?"  
"lo sé, y confío en ti… sabes que, estás en lo cierto, si voy a confiar esa persona con información sobre los miraculous y todo lo relacionado con nuestros poderes y demás, tú también deberías de saber, tú eres mi compañero de pelea después de todo"  
"gracias"  
"está bien, está persona resulta ser el último guardián de los miraculous, como dije antes, él cometió un error y el templo de los guardianes se destruyó y además ese libro con esos dos miraculos se perdieron mi kwami Tikki"  
"Tikki? es un nombre bonito, el mío es Plagg"  
"Plagg?"  
"sí, es gracioso, no?"  
"qué cosa, gatito?"  
"nos conocemos todo este tiempo, y hemos sabido de la existencia de kwamis y demás pero nunca hemos hablado de ellos"  
"jaja, tienes razón, de todas formas"  
"oh verdad, por favor"  
"bueno, entonces…. eso es todo, supongo, aprendí que el libro estaba en realidad en las manos de Gabriel Agreste, el padre de Adrien, ya sabes"  
"sí, por supuesto… ya sabía eso"  
"está bien, entonces es por eso que te dije que Hawk Moth era bueno, Gabriel Agreste, y tenía sentido también, ya sabes… él es un secretivo artista, quien nunca deja su casa, quien puede ser frío incluso para su propio hijo"-Chat traga saliva-"de nuevo, estás bien?"  
"s-s-sí… digo, sí"  
"ok… pero como dijiste tu mismo, el fue akumatizado en el coleccionista, entonces él no puede ser Hawk Moth,verdad? por lo que sabemos, él no puede akumatizarse, verdad?"  
"...no, él no puede… por lo que sabemos…. qué fue lo que dijo el guardián?"  
"bueno, que no es posible?"  
"no estás segura, verdad?"  
"bueno, no estoy segura, pero ahora que lo mencionas y lo he estado pensando… bueno, nadie sabe de verdad, y era muy bueno para ser verdad… bueno no bueno, como una buena cosa, quiero decir, no que hubiera sido lindo para Adrien… pobre Adrien, no quiero ser la que en realidad le da la noticia que su padre, si es que resulta ser posible que se akume a sí mismo, entonces todo lo que dije sobre él sería verdad y…. "  
"hey, calmate Ladybug, calma"  
"lo siento… me deje llevar"  
"está bien, entonces, tenemos ahora el libro… espera qué pasó con el libro al final?"  
"oh verdad, decidí regresarlo a Gabriel… tuve que mentir…. "-hace una cara con al decir eso-"tuve que decir que cuando vi a su hijo teniendo el libro, se distrajo con algo más, yo pensé que era un portfolio con fotos de él y bueno… quería darle una mirada y de ahí lo vi regresar así que lo escondí en mi maleta..."  
"y el Gabriel Agreste te tomó como una admiradora o algo por el estilo"-le dijo en una manera bromista  
"oh calla gatito tonto"-hizo un puchero a ello  
"espera, entonces el misterioso libro de hechizos está de vuelta con Gabriel Agreste"  
"yeah, lo es de hecho, pero no te preocupes, el guardián le tomó fotos a este, él sabe cómo leerlo y dijo que eso incluye información sobre nuevos poderes que estaban perdidos hasta ahora"  
"wow woow woow… me estás diciendo que con la ayuda de este guardián podemos completamente aprender nuevas técnicas?"  
"tener nuevos poderes, pero sí, eso es"  
"wow…. wow... eso no es algo que me esperaba de esto"  
"sí, es verdad, entonces estamos bien?"  
"qué? por qué preguntas, por qué no lo estariamos?"  
"bueno, tú te veías un poco fastidiado cuando te dije sobre Gabriel siendo Hawk Moth… porque ahora ya sabes, eso era una teoría que quien sea que tenga el libro..."  
"también tendría los dos miraculous perdidos, sí te entiendo, pero parece ser que quizás esos objetos es verdad que se perdieron juntos, pero quizás nunca se quedaron juntos, sabes?-pausó por un momento para pensar"  
"Chat?"  
"sí mi lady?"  
"en qué estás pensando?"  
"bueno, si hay dos miraculous perdidos, por qué sólo la mariposa está activa?"  
"oh, no lo había pensado… entonces tenemos otra misión en nuestras manos"  
"y qué sería?"  
"que vamos a tratar de encontrar el pavo real antes que alguien más"  
"de acuerdo, estoy contigo en esa misión también… entonces, cómo vamos a hacer tal cosa?"  
"mmmm… esto es algo que quizás no voy a disfrutar hacerlo… pero tenemos que saber dónde exactamente Gabriel Agreste encontró ese libro, mira cuando lo regresé, le pregunté y él me dijo que lo encontró cuando viajaba con su esposa en el pasado en el extranjero que era uno de su clase, ya sabes... tuve que decirle que mire el libro y lo encontré… inspirador, sabes"  
"porque él piensa que eres admiradora de su trabajo?"  
" _no, sólo su trabajo pero su hijo_ "-murmuró pensando en voz alta  
"qué fue eso?"  
"sí… de todas formas, sugiero que tengamos un ojo en él, y tratar de averiguar donde encontró ese libro, quizás si tenemos esa información..."  
"entonces quizás sabremos donde está el otro miraculo"  
"exacto"  
"mmm..."-comenzó a pensar-" _pero mi padre me dijo que fue madre último regalo… que es lo que estás realmente escondiendo padre..."-miró a Ladybug de reojo-"si averiguó quién exactamente es esta "admiradora" quien regresó el libro… sabré quién es ella… pero no puedo… no así, y al menos ahora sé que alguien o mejor dicho Lila, tiene que ser Lila quien robó el libro de mí y de ahí lo tiró y después Ladybug lo obtuvo..._ "  
"mmm… minino? Chat?"  
"oh, sí?"  
"estabas perdido en pensamientos, qué fue eso? sabes algo?"  
"no, perdón LB, no tengo nada de nada… sólo… bueno… sabes, podría investigar por ti, pero de ahí..."  
"sí?"  
"acabo de pensar que podría accidentalmente descubrir sobre la chica que estaba preguntando sobre ese libro… el libro que Adrien "perdió", verdad? fue por eso que Gabriel fue akumatizado, porque él pensó que Adrien había perdido su libro..."  
"ahhhhh…..nooooooo…. no puedes hacer eso..."  
"no te preocupes mi lady, no lo haré, sólo voy a tratar de averiguar donde Gabriel obtuvo ese libro… mmm… quizás fue el último lugar que viajó con su esposa, sabes quizás incluso fue un regalo de ella… quién sabe"  
"yeah, supongo que tienes razón..."-escribió algo en su yo-yo  
"qué estás haciendo, mi lady?"  
"bueno, él es una persona famosa; él y su hijo por lo que se sabe, y hay un montón de información sobre él online, y no sólo sobre su diseños de moda, pero también sobre los lugares que ha estado, él y su familia dado el caso, así que sí, eso incluye el último lugar que él ha estado con su esposa"  
"oh eso es inteligente como siempre mi lady, así que, qué has encontrado?"  
"mmm… parece ser que Tibet"  
"Tibet?"-preguntó-" _eso no puede ser… vi tickets hacia ese lugar en la caja fuerte de padre… qué significa eso?_ "-pensó  
"significa algo para ti, Chat? Chat?"  
"no, nada… sólo me dejó pensando qué está ahí, ya sabes… no puedo pensar en nada que podría ser interesante para un diseñador de modas"  
"oh, bueno es es lo que dice aquí"-le enseña su yo-yo con la información  
"sí, es verdad… entonces t-tú crees que el miraculo perdido podría estar allí?"  
"no lo sé, quizás… dejame preguntarle al guardián y ver qué es lo que piensa"  
"quizás deberíamos ir juntos, sabes que también puedo conocerlo?"  
"oh, no lo sé supongo… que tal mañana, puedes? es tarde… y bueno"  
"sí, estoy libre..."-respondió-" _finalmente_ "-pensó  
"está bien, está decidido, vas a conocer al guardián y de ahí pensaremos juntos el cómo obtener los miraculos perdidos y derrotar Hawk Moth de una vez"-con ello se paró con determinación y cogió su yo-yo  
"espera, Ladybug"-también se paró, pero la detuvo antes que se lanzara lejos  
"qué?"  
"adivino que aquí de vuelta? a qué hora mañana mi lady?"  
"oh jeje… oops lo olvidé… mmmm… qué tal alredore de las 4 pm?"  
"suena purrrfecto, mi lady, entonces, nos vemos mañana"-con eso hizo su saludo de dos dedos y se fue a casa  
"ese gatito tonto, nunca cambia"-y así ella también se va a casa

El Fin? :D :D

* * *

Hola, obtuve mega inspiración con la segunda temporada y me dejé llevar, quería publicarlo después del tercer episodio, pero... o bueno...  
Espero les guste y como siempre comentarios son más que bienvenidos :D :D


End file.
